Synchrony
by ScarlettWine
Summary: A short Requiem For A Dream fan fic. Takes place immediately after the movie.


'Marion

_'Marion?'_

_Harry blinked once, staring blankly out at the sea. Marion was gone. He began to slowly back away from the railing of the pier. Suddenly, he found that the pier had ended and he was falling into black abyss._

_"MARION!"_

Harry sat up in bed, breathing hard. He stared around him at the darkened hospital room, sweat pouring down his face. The fifth time this week he'd had that dream. Marion not only invaded his thoughts in the day but also while sleeping. He slowly laid his head back on the pillow, wincing as the stump that was his left arm brushed against the sheets. The truth had to be faced: she wouldn't come. Tears ran down his pale face as he drifted off into a restless sleep…

Marion slowly opened her eyes and blinked a few times, trying to focus on where she was. From the looks of it, it was Ty's apartment, though she had no memory of ever getting there. She sat up gingerly, moaning softly at how sore she was from the night before. Glancing down, she noticed the bag of dope still clutched tightly in one hand. A smile formed on her face and grew…

Sighing contentedly, Marion closed her eyes in ecstasy and leaned against the couch. After a few minutes, she opened her eyes and sat up, staring down at the now half-empty bag. She frowned slightly, knowing that it wasn't going to last her for long. But Big Tim could help…

She rushed into the kitchen, snatching up the cordless phone. She sat down at the table, rummaging through the piles of pictures and notes on the table. Finally, Marion finds the one she was looking for: a picture of her and Harry in front of the store. She turned it over to find Big Tim's number scrawled in black permanent marker. She began to dial the digits, then suddenly stopped. Looking back to the picture, she turned it over to once again see herself and Harry in happier times. "Harry…" she murmured to herself. The conversation between them last night stood out clear in her mind:

_"When you comin' home?" Marion asked, her voice urgent._

_"Soon…" Harry replied, trying not to let the pain he was going through show in his voice._

_Marion paused for a moment, biting her lip as tears welled up in her eyes, "Harry…can you come today?"_

_Harry nodded, tears coursing down his cheeks, "I'll come…I'll come today. You just wait for me, a'right?_

_ _

Harry hadn't come that day. Marion let the phone fall out of her hand and listened as it clattered to the floor. "I'm so sorry, Harry," she whispered, her voice barely above a whisper, "So sorry…" With that, she burst into hysterical tears…

Tyrone groaned as he slumped to the ground, clutching his stomach. A prison guard towered over him, glaring. "Fuckin' dope fiend niggas…do your goddamn job." He strode off.

Tyrone held onto the side of the table and pulled himself up. A few of the other prisoners looked over at him with blank eyes, then turned back to their work when the prison guard yelled at them. He tried to resume his chores in the workshop, picking up an oversized drill and beginning to work on the metal plates. He desperately tried to hang onto the drill, which slipped out of his hand a few times. Another prison guard snickered as he watched Tyrone trying his best and failing. Tears of shame and anger formed and soon fell from Tyrone's eyes as he fought the agonizing cramps in his stomach and for the first time in days, worried about what had become of Harry…and Marion…and…

"Time for your dinner, Mrs. Goldfarb…"

Sara looked up from the TV and nodded slightly, giving a small smile to the attendant as he brought in her food. She could no longer do such simple tasks as feeding herself. All she did was watch TV, specifically the Tappy Tibbons Show. "And on to step three," Tappy proclaimed, "This drives most people…crazy."

"Drives _me_ crazy, that's for damn sure…" the attendant muttered as he sat down next to Sara. He held up a spoonful of tuna melt towards her. "Open…"

Sara kept her eyes on the TV as she opened her mouth. The attendant shoved the spoon inside, getting another spoonful of the slop that couldn't be deemed anything but disgusting. Sara never complained.

Tappy continued, "…and he's planning to get married this summer. Will everyone give juicy welcome to Harry Goldfarb!"

_Sara suddenly smiled as Harry walked out onto the stage, looking clean-cut and handsome. The crowd went wild. Harry hugged Sara, who stood next to Tappy on the stage in her red dress. Red Sara smiled, "I love you, Harry!"_

_Harry smiled back, embracing her tightly, "I love you too, Ma."_

_ _

Tears of happiness brimmed in Sara's eyes and spilled over. The attendant looked at her, his tone suddenly gentle and concerned, "Are you alright, Mrs. Goldfarb?"

Sara finally turned to him, her eyes sparkling. She pointed to the TV screen.

The attendant turned to the TV and stared incredously at it, not able to speak. Instead of the chipper TV show host watching jubilantly as a mother and son embraced, all that lingered was static… __

_ _

_ _

_ _


End file.
